The present invention relates to a reel assembly for service station tow vehicles and the like. The starter "jump" cable, a single dual cable for ease of handling, is wound upon a spring-biased reel. The cable is split at each free end for connection to a power source, e.g. a starting battery, and for connection to a vehicle battery. The present invention includes switch means to de-energize the cable during unwinding from the reel and to automatically energize the cable when the area of the battery of the disabled car is reached.